cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dragon Crime Syndicate
The Red Dragon Crime Syndicate was a structured crime organization based in a skyscraper in Tharsis on Mars. About The syndicate was led in the 21st century by a group called The Van or the Elders: Wang Long, Sou Long and Ping Long. The organization had several exploits, including the Red Eye trade, and employed hundreds of armed guards and soldiers. Mao Yenrai served as a captain or Capo to the Elders and was a mentor to both Vicious and Spike. Other members included Lin and Shin. Julia was closely associated with the organization.Jupiter Jazz (Part 1)Jupiter Jazz (Part 2) As with other syndicates, one of the Red Dragon's rules was that none of their members could leave the organization except through death. This included voluntary resignation and a failure to complete crucial tasks. This resulted in ruthless behavior. History In the late 2060s, Spike decided to leave the syndicate and faked his death, becoming a bounty hunter. He planned to take Julia with him, but, instead, she went into hiding. Vicious, however, had great ambitions in the syndicate.The Real Folk Blues (Part 2) From 2065 onward, the syndicate was in major conflict with the White Tiger crime syndicate.Ballad of Fallen Angels In 2071, the syndicate's leaders decided to sign a truce with the White Tiger. One of their capos, Carlos, signed a truce with Mao, however, Vicious, in opposition to the truce, killed both Carlos and Mao along with their guards. His role in the incident was not explicitly known to the Van, though they suspected it. Later in 2071, the syndicate suffered a large transition as Vicious made his move. Vicious initiated an attack on the Van and its guards, however, they were prepared and, instead, Vicious was captured. The Van also sent groups to kill anyone connected to Vicious, and succeeded with Julia. Just before executing Vicious, however, his men killed the Van's guards, freed Vicious, and allowed him to kill the Van personally. Vicious then declared himself the leader of the syndicate.The Real Folk Blues (Part 1) Soon, however, Spike came back to the syndicate in a strategic attack that killed many syndicate men. With help from Shin, he made it to Vicious at the top of the syndicate's headquarters and they dueled. With several remaining guards watching, the two fought and killed each other, leaving the syndicate leaderless. Background Not too much is known about the crime syndicate. It is an East Asian Triad and Yakuza-inspired organization. The Van are usually seen wearing imperial Manchurian-Chinese clothing of the Qing Dynasty. The Syndicate specializes mostly in assassinations, but are also involved in the trafficking of narcotics. Annie (or perhaps her husband) could have been a member of the Syndicate – it is not stated explicitly. Julia's membership was also not clearly stated. Mao is most likely the one who brought Spike and Vicious into the Syndicate (since entering into a major criminal organization usually requires sponsorship from a higher-ranked member). Gallery Lobby of Red Dragon headquarters.jpg red dragon1.png|Inside the Red Dragon Headquarters headquarters.jpg|Entrance to the Red Dragon building Elders.png red dragon2.jpg|Vicious standing over the Red Dragon symbol spike-02.jpg|Spike and Vicious in the Red Dragon 53DBD2734E46C10028.jpg 4FC6EACE50546A000E.jpg tumblr_n4kl9jSpf01r9swico1_500.png CB.G3.S01E25.Front.JPG CB.G3.S01E25.Left.JPG 53DBD6094068360011 1.jpg CB.92FS.S01E25.LRight.JPG 53DBD6534524240011.jpg 53DBD6D941412F000F.jpg 53DBD6D941425A000E.jpg maxresdefault.jpg|entrance Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌºñ¹ä8.jpg ______2692140_orig.png 3797052_orig.png cowboy-bebop-remastered-1-1.jpg|inside the headquarters Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0451.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0456.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0657.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0659 (1).jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0526.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0089.jpg uYmAslI.png c9a96bbb4cf1ae45a2b28b877fda7716--cowboy-bebop-the-sessions (1).jpg 4342347-cowboy-bebop-collection-2-screenshot-1.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0070.jpg 2899832.png 584ddda716c8092171bc8e8bf3f41779.jpg 53D27F0B394DF90034.jpg yfELFml.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000922233.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000390433.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000981766.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000961933.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000083633.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000081966.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000988166.jpg 53DBD2784A01C00005.jpg 53DBD5B9376B4A000A.jpg 53DBD5B6376988000B.jpg 53DBD64D3F5CEE001B.jpg 53DBD2784A01C70005.jpg 53DC72F7435D0E002E.jpg 53DC71F4387B1A000E.jpg 53DC72543325B80006.jpg 53DC725338065A0002.jpg 53DC72513802280008.jpg 53DC72913879EA0012.jpg 53DC73393E5687000F.jpg 53DC73364027F9001E.jpg 506717FF3F336D000F.jpg 53DC7337401303002E.jpg 506717F63F21390018.jpg 53DC724E380149000B.jpg 53DC725533285E0002.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0189.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0099 (2).jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0464.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0366.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0635.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0659.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0630.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0460.jpg 4FC6EC2A40291A0023.jpg 94557643b15255415a9b5150c021d15b.gif 53DBD27E5025780005.jpg 53DBD27B4A7F2D0006.jpg 121767.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0570.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0080.jpg Deep Space search screen.jpg References Category:Red Dragon Crime Syndicate Category:Organisations